Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr is the prince of monsters: the biological child of Queen Toriel and King Asgore, the adoptive brother of Chara, the true identity of Flowey, and the final boss of the True Pacifist route. Appearance Asriel takes the appearance of a humanoid goat, similar to his parents, with 3 forms: * In his real original form, he's a simple child wearing a long-sleeved shirt (Which is quite like the player's striped shirt.) and pants, with small endearing fangs. * After absorbing the souls of six humans and all the monsters of the Underground, the whites of his eyes turn black, his fangs grow, and he grows horns and wears a long robe with the Delta Rune on it, similar to his mother Toriel's outfit. * When using his full power, his horns grow, his teeth all turn sharp, he grows large red-and-green wings, and his entire lower body morphs to appear sharp, demonic, and mechanical - everything below his waist becomes one sharp down-pointing heart shape. Personality According to audio logs found in the True Laboratory, Asriel was "a bit of a crybaby", somewhat cowardly and docile, and a kind and loving child who loved jokes and pranks. Unfortunately, a lab experiment restores him to life without his soul, turning him into the heartless Flowey. Left only with cunning and determination, Asriel eventually starts tormenting the monsters around him for sports, as he is unable to take joy in seeing even his parents happy. Growing bored of this, he sets sights on the human Frisk, who reminds him of Chara - the Fallen Human being his sibling and best friend, and the only being who understood him. Remembering his own loneliness, Asriel seeks to vicariously trap Frisk in an endless time loop to toy with them. As Asriel absorbs the monster souls of the entire Underground, Asriel temporarily regains his ability to feel emotions. Finally, he apologizes for his actions, and even despite the barrier being opened, he remains underground as he will soon turn back into a soulless golden flower. Main Story When the fallen human stumbled into the Underground, Toriel and Asgore adopted them as a second child to Asriel. Asriel became good friends with the human, but they bullied him into helping them with their plan, which involved letting Asriel absorb their soul to be able to cross the barrier, then taking six human souls to destroy it. The human poisoned themself and made a last wish to see the golden flowers of their village, which was on the surface past the barrier. After the human died, Asriel absorbed their soul and fulfilled their last wish by taking their body back to their village. However, the humans of the village mistakenly assume that Asriel himself had killed the child. Through the power of determination, Asriel was able to bring the first human's body to a bed of golden flowers in the center of their home village, endure relentless attacks, and make it back to the underground with the human's body before dying. His ashes fell onto the garden along with golden flower seeds; the seeds germinated and one flower grew particularly quickly. As part of her experiments with determination, Alphys injected the substance into the golden flower. This process caused the deceased Asriel to be reborn into Flowey, but he lacked his Soul and thus the ability to love or feel compassion. Neutral Route All of Asriel's actions during the Neutral Route are done as Flowey. When Frisk falls into the Underground, Asriel's Determination is override by Frisk's, and Asriel loses his ability to manipulate the timelines. Frustrated at his loss of power but excited at being no longer alone, Asriel, as Flowey, almost seems to mistake Frisk as his old best friend, the first human Chara, and he attempts to wheedle, intimidate, hurt, and kill Frisk into seeing the world in his way and Chara's way: that the meaning of the world is "kill or be killed." The protagonist may hear memories from Asriel during the Neutral Route. Pacifist Route All of Asriel's actions during the Pacifist Route are the same as in the Neutral Route, until the very end, after defeating Asgore at the Barrier and SPARING him. Eventually, Frisk fixes the True Lab's power, speaks with Alphys one last time, and finally fulfills all prerequisites for the final Pacifist Ending. Upon reentering the now-working elevator, a mysterious voice, which is implied to be Asriel, calls Frisk's phone, greets them like an old friend, and thanks them. When Frisk, Asgore, Toriel, and many other of Frisk's monster friends gather together at the Barrier, Asriel, as Flowey, reveals himself then once more. Asriel absorbs all six of the human souls that Asgore had gathered and ambushes everyone present at the final confrontation. Using his new power, he absorb the souls of nearly every other monster in the Underground save for Napstablook, giving him power equivalent to seven human souls, and becoming the God that both he and Asgore had planned to become. His primary use of his power was to grant himself his old form, again becoming a small child as he appeared while he was still alive; his emotions had been almost completely repressed by the flower he inhabited due to existing as a creature with a mind, but no soul. He used his incredible power to attempt to kill the only thing still standing in his way—Frisk—and perform a massive reset, which would let him relive his entire life up to that point. However, he repeatedly referred to Frisk by the name chosen at the game's beginning, which was actually the name of the first child, Chara. Asriel takes a new form to combat the player character, appearing as himself at a much older age with markings on his fur and developed horns. The player character's determination won out, but Asriel revealed he had only been using a small fraction of the power he possessed. Taking another, much larger winged form resembling the Angel of Death in the Delta Rune, Asriel attacked again, but the player called out to all the trapped souls of their friends within Asriel. Restoring their memories by causing their friends to remember them despite Asriel's hold on them, the player character called out to Asriel himself, who attempted to silence them before his emotions could catch up to him. Asriel broke down, explaining that he wanted to reset because of all the loneliness he had endured and he didn't want to say goodbye to his best friend. form, after awakening his full power with the souls absorbed. ]] Reverting to his childlike appearance, Asriel explained that he'd been calling the human by his old adoptive sibling's name due to projecting them onto the player character, on account of the similar appearance and his own delusion. Asking for the player character's name, he confessed that he had been projecting his own kindness onto his sibling, who had been a very angry child with a hatred for humanity that they would not talk about and had fallen down the mountain with dark intentions from the very beginning, and that he didn't expect forgiveness for his actions whatsoever. He used all of his power to break the barrier separating the underground from the surface, and then returned all the souls to their proper hosts; however, this evidently came at the cost of Asriel losing the form he had created for himself, as he warned that soon he would revert to being Flowey again. He returned the player character to their friends. As the player character walks around and talks to all their friends, however, it's possible to backtrack all the way to the ruins, and the field of golden flowers that breaks the player character's fall. Asriel is there tending them, still in his childlike appearance. He says it would be better if his parents didn't know he existed, and that "someone has to take care of these flowers;" badgering him any further results in him explaining that the First Human was significantly crueler than he or anyone else implied previously, explaining their vicious outlook on life. If he is pressed further he asks if the player character has nothing better to do. It seems impossible to save Asriel from returning to his soulless form of Flowey. After the player exits the caverns through the opened barrier, the credits run but the screen fills with static just as the credits appear to be ending; Asriel appears in his adult form before turning to his form as a child. He tells the player to be ready for the last part of the credits, the special thanks, to be given. He does not appear if the player replays the credits sequence. If the player reopens the game after the ending, Asriel returns as Flowey, addressing the Player themself, calling them by the name given to the First Human, and begging them not to reset and to allow Frisk and the monsters to live happily. Attacks * Fire Magic: Copied straight from Toriel, Asriel uses this attack exclusively during the intro phase, before "the true final battle" begins. * "Chaos Buster": Asriel summons a blaster and fires waves of bullets telegraphed by lasers, and finishes with a charged beam. Dodge by moving when he fires 3 lines or the beam, and remaining still when he fires 4 lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster", is faster, lasts longer, and adds an explosion of star-bullets to the final charged beam. * "Chaos Saber": Asriel hovers just above the battlefield and swipes each half with summoned blades, finishing by swiping both sides and releasing deadly sparks. Dodge by staying directly beneath him. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer", is faster and deadlier. * "Shocker Breaker": Asriel strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small then large. The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II", adds a series of targeted strikes after the small pattern, then finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right. * "Star Blazing": Massive stars rain onto the battlefield from above, exploding into rings of star-bullets when they touch its border, culminating with one extra-large star that releases three extra-dense bullet rings. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing", drops even more stars than before. * "Hyper Goner": Asriel's final attack. The battlefield expands to cover the whole screen, and a creepy goat-skull-face sucks in bullets and the player's SOUL. Surviving this will leave the player with 1 HP, and Asriel begins to use his full power. * Angel of Death: Asriel using his full power, however his only attack is launching large fireballs from the sides of the bullet board that deals large damage. The player can only use Struggle until they are prompted to "SAVE". Strategy The player is given two options in ACT: *Hope: The player's damage intake is reduced, and they heal 1 HP. *Dream: The empty spaces in the player's inventory is filled with Last Dreams, which fully heals them. After enduring many of his attacks, Asriel eventually transforms into the Angel of Death. The player is now only limited to ACTing, and all of its options have been replaced with Struggle which does nothing. After several turns of struggling, the player realizes that they cannot reach their SAVE file and perhaps saving the game is impossible, but with the remainder of their power, they can save someone else. ACT then turns into SAVE, and the player must set out to save their friends: Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore. All appear as Lost Souls with Papyrus and Sans as well as Toriel and Asgore being fought together, and are saved by three turns of ACTing with them from friendship interactions. At the same time, each Lost Soul uses their own respective attacks and Soul Mode. Saving a character will fully heal the player. After saving all six, the SAVE option has "Someone else": Asriel. Trying to refuse the player's advances, Asriel first launches a massive wave of fireballs, but his second wave are fewer and less damaging (and don't hit the player if they stay in the center). His attacks then turn into basic fire magic that deliberately avoid the player's soul. He eventually launches a large unavoidable beam, but, determined to SAVE Asriel, the player survives with 0.000000001 HP. Shortly afterward, Asriel loses the will to fight. It is impossible to receive a game over in this fight; if the player's HP reaches 0, their soul shatters but repairs itself, with the text "But it refused." appearing. The player then receives full health and the battle continues normally. Genocide Route Even more than on Pacifist Route, Asriel - as Flowey - seems to mistake the player character as the First Human, opening about his feelings and his experiences as a flower, his incapability to feel compassion (despite spending a significant amount of time with both his parents), and how the player is the only one that understands him. He explains how he woke up suddenly without arms, or legs as a flower, and asked for help until his parents found him. He stayed with them for a long time, but felt no compassion or comfort from their care. Eventually he ran away and tried to kill himself. However, when he came within inches of death, an incredible sense of determination overcame him, and he found that he had the ability to reset everything, back to when he was first born. Using this SAVE feature he began to play God with the world, making everyone happy at first. He then became curious enough to create different scenarios, which range from answering differently to invoke different responses, to outright killing everyone. Claiming he has "seen it all", having witnessed virtually every single outcome, he eventually became bored with the world as a whole. He reinforces his belief of the world's kill-or-be-killed nature, and how his existence has only reaffirmed his belief in a cruel world. He acknowledged the player's uniqueness and believes since they are the only one who understands him, he knows neither of them would hesitate to kill each other if they got in each other's way. It is only at this point, as the player is approaching Sans and Asgore that he realizes that this in no way stops the player character from killing him, too. He then changes his mind and begins to fear the player, even going to Asgore in desperation to warn him of the coming threat, to no avail. After the protagonist defeats Sans, they approach Asgore, who they kill with ease, and Flowey, in one final attempt to save his own life, destroys his father's soul and pledges himself to the player one final time, revealing his true identity and face in the process - the one time Asriel truly makes an appearance on this route, as himself instead of as Flowey. His claims of being useful change into tearfully begging the player not to kill him, only to be cut down and destroyed. Relationships Frisk As Flowey, Asriel attempts to kill the player at the beginning of the game by adopting a friendly guise. Frustrated at his loss of power but excited at being no longer alone, Asriel, as Flowey, almost seems to mistake Frisk as his old best friend, the first human Chara, and he attempts to wheedle, intimidate, hurt, and kill Frisk into seeing the world in his way and Chara's way: that the meaning of the world is "kill or be killed." After Toriel foils his first attempt to kill Frisk, Asriel secretly observes them throughout the game. At the end of the Ruins, Asriel talks to the player again, usually in an unfriendly or condescending tone. There, he continues his attempt to convince the player that the Underground is a 'kill or be killed' world. However, on the Genocide Route, Flowey identifies the player as Chara. It is implied that as to opposed to playing as Frisk, you the Player play as Chara inhabiting Frisk's body, who steadily grows in power by killing all of the monsters they can. Although almost everyone in the game recognizes the cold and malevolent behavior of the player in this route, only Flowey identifies the Player as Chara, speaking to them like they have been friends for a long time, until Flowey realizes that he too may be killed. During the Neutral Route, Asriel, as Photoshop Flowey, takes pleasure in overriding Frisk's Determination with his own and taking the ability to SAVE from them, and he uses it to trap them in a world where he can kill them as many times as he likes. In his final battle with the Pacifist Ending, Asriel calls Frisk by Chara's name and speaks to them as if they were Chara: Asriel does not want to be alone again, and he emotionally wishes that he could play with "Chara" forever and thus begs them to let him win this time. Player See also: Relationship between Asriel and Chara, Relationship between Asriel and Frisk The relationship between the Player, Frisk, and Chara is ambiguous—for instance, Chara takes on the Player's name—and the relationship between the Player and Asriel is similarly ambiguous. In the neutral ending, Asriel as Photoshop Flowey takes pleasure in overriding the Player's Determination with his own and taking the ability to SAVE from them, and he uses it to trap them in a world where he can kill them as many times as he likes. During his final battle in the True Pacifist Ending, Asriel states that he does not want to be alone again, and he emotionally wishes that he could play with "Chara" forever and thus begs them to let him win this time. This may be taken to be spoken directly to the Player. In the ultimate epilogue of the True Pacifist Route, Asriel, transformed once again into Flowey, arrives post-credits to let you, the Player, know that you still have the ability to reset everything and make everyone, including Asriel himself, forget what had transpired. He then asks you not to do so (as he had previous experience of this ability, and how it had affected him) and let everyone, including the protagonist, live their lives happily. This is likely the only time he expresses any form of sincerity towards you as Flowey. Chara , accompanied by their family: Toriel, Asgore, and Chara.]] As a young boy, Asriel is the one who found Chara, the First Human, after Chara first climbed Mount Ebott and fell into the Underground. He, his family, and all the other Monsters of the Underground befriend Chara, adopting them as the second child of the Royal Family. Asriel becomes best friends with the Fallen Child and grows to respect and trust them greatly. It is only much later, with Frisk in the first room of the Ruins at the end of the True Pacifist Ending, that Asriel would realize that Chara shows malicious tendencies: for instance, when they would perform pranks, they would severely poison their father Asgore, and laugh it off afterwards. Chara also loathed humankind, which was part of the reason why they may have traveled to Mount Ebott in the first place; to the True Pacifist Ending, Asriel still wonders precisely why Chara did what they did. Nevertheless, as they grew up together, Chara's hatred for humankind may have influenced Asriel. Despite his misgivings and fear, Asriel trusts Chara enough to fuse with them and absorb their soul after Chara wasted away and died, in what is implied by the VHS tapes in the True Lab to have been a suicide. Once fused, Asriel and Chara share control over Asriel's body. Chara then takes control of Asriel and carries their human body to a field of Golden Flowers on the Surface. When the human villagers attack, Chara tries to attack and kill the villagers, but Asriel resists his best friend's control and returned to Asgore's Home, where he dies. When Asriel reawoke as Flowey, as a result of his memories, he still considers Chara his best friend. Lonely and longing to see Chara again, Asriel becomes excited when Frisk enters the Underground and almost seems to mistake Frisk as the physically similar Chara. Asriel then attempts to wheedle, intimidate, hurt, and kill Frisk into seeing the world in his way and Chara's way: that the meaning of the world is "kill or be killed." If Frisk performs the Genocide Run and fulfills their function as Chara, Chara starts to possess Frisk, and Asriel as Flowey identifies the player as Chara. It is implied that as to opposed to playing as Frisk, the Player plays as Chara inhabiting Frisk's body, who steadily grows in power by killing all of the monsters they can. Although almost everyone in the game recognizes the cold and malevolent behavior of Frisk in this route, only Asriel identifies the Player as Chara, speaking to them like they have been friends for a long time. Asriel opens about his feelings and his experiences as a flower, his incapability to feel compassion despite spending a significant amount of time with both his parents, and how the player is the only one that understands him. At the end of the Genocide Run, Asriel finally realizes that his friendship with Chara is dangerous one-sided and figures out that the Fallen Human would easily kill him for getting in their way based on his own 'kill or be killed' mentality, causing him first to attempt to warn Asgore about the human, then, after Chara kills Asgore, to panic and beg for mercy. Flowey's death is scripted: as Chara fully reborn, there is now no option to spare him. Similarly to the Genocide Run, in his final battle with the Pacifist Ending, Asriel calls Frisk by Chara's name and speaks to them as if they were Chara: Asriel does not want to be alone again, and he emotionally wishes that he could play with "Chara" forever and thus begs them to let him win this time. When Frisk reunites with Asriel in his true child form one last time, before he transforms back into Flowey, Asriel reminisces about Chara and comments that he now realizes that Chara was broken and unhappy, explaining more about their past, and sadly wishing perhaps that he had become friends with Frisk instead. Toriel After Flowey ran away from Asgore, he went to the ruins to find Toriel, whom he expects to make him feel something again. She failed to do so. It is unknown if Toriel is aware that Flowey is her son, likely due to Flowey's own experimentation with the timeline. Flowey speaks negatively of Toriel, calling her an 'old hag' and 'idiot' for trying to protect the protagonist instead of herself in a playthrough where the player kills Toriel. Asgore When Asriel woke up as Flowey, he called out for help and Asgore found and cared for him. Flowey realized that Asgore could not make him feel anything, and ran away to the ruins in the hopes that his mother would. It is unknown if Asgore is aware that Flowey is his son, although Asgore's dialog in a Genocide run indicates that he does not, likely due to Flowey's own experimentation with the timeline. Asgore has a habit of saying polite words such as "gosh" and "golly", which may explain where Asriel/Flowey picked his own habit of saying them from. Alphys in the True Lab resembles Photoshop Flowey, suggesting a connection.]]As revealed in the True Lab, Flowey is Alphys' experiment, the result of injecting Determination into the first Golden Flower that sprouted from Asriel's dust. In the true ending, it is implied that Alphys knew that the "talking flower" that Papyrus spoke of was her experiment, but it is unknown if she is aware of his true identity. The DT Extraction Machine's structure also strongly resembles that of Photoshop Flowey's body, albeit hollow and without Flowey's extra teeth, gums, or eyes. This machine was created by Alphys to extract Determination from the six previously captured human souls, the same souls that Photoshop Flowey would use to power himself. Trivia * Asriel is a biblical name that translates to "help of God" or "vow of God". In the story itself, though, his name is simply As''gore and To''riel mashed together, alluding to Asgore's inadequacy at choosing names. * Interestingly, Asriel Dreemurr is an anagram of "serial murderer". This in turn referencing to the final battle where he absorbs nearly every single soul. * Asriel's last name, Dreemurr, could be a pun on the word "dreamer", which is also referenced by the action to "dream" in his battle, and his theme's name - "Hopes and Dreams". * Asriel possesses the strongest attack in the game which can't kill the player - The powerful beam he fires as a last resort reduces the player's health down to 0.0000000001HP. The attack fails to kill the player because of their determination. * Asriel's Hyper Goner attack resembles a giant version of Sans's Gaster Blasters. It also resembles the DT Extractor in the True Lab. * If the player defeats Asriel and then quits the game without saving, the game will still be in the True Pacifist Ending epilogue despite the player not having saved their game. * Asriel is possibly a reference to the Jewish/Sikh/Islamic Archangel of Death, Azrael. ** This is further supported by other aspects of his character. Specifically his final form's similarity to the Delta Rune and Gerson referring to the winged orb as "the angel of death." Additionally, Azrael is known for separating the soul from the body, which is what Flowey did to all the monsters of the Underground to become Asriel. * In the first half of his boss fight, Asriel takes the form of how he imagines himself as an adult, and in the second phase changes it to one reminiscent of the "final forms" of various video-game bosses. The background glows with rainbow color and his moves are all very colorful and over-the-top, additionally Asriel gives stereotypical "cool" names to his attacks, like Chaos Buster and Chaos Sabre. This is probably the result of Asriel manifesting his power in ways he considered cool, due to him still having the mentality of a child. **This is also reflected in his title as The Absolute God of Hyperdeath!. * Although it's said it would take the souls of every monster of the Underground to match a single human soul in power, Asriel only had every monster but Napstablook's soul due to them closing the blinds and ignoring the attack from inside their house. ** More specifically, it is said that it would take "the soul of nearly every monster to equal a single human soul", so missing the one soul out would still count. * Asriel's winged form resembles the Delta Rune. ** The Delta Rune represents an angel who is prophesied to bring freedom to the monsters, which Asriel does in the True Pacifist Route. * In the True Pacifist Route epilogue, Gerson mentions that Boss Monsters (which Toriel and Asgore both are) age by transferring a bit of their Soul to their children, but as Asriel is dead, they remain effectively immortal. However, Asriel does grow up temporarily in the True Pacifist Route, having gained the souls of almost every monster to give himself a form which is what he considers to be himself as an adult. * If you type "Asriel" for the character's name, the response becomes "..." and prevents you from using that name. * You cannot deal damage to Asriel or any of the Lost Souls. Any attempt to FIGHT either will result in a MISS. * The first time you speak to Asriel is actually in the Waterfall area where Undyne destroys the bridge you're on and causes you to fall into the trash dump. Although it is not clear at first, and he never directly mentions it, it is in fact, Asriel's voice speaking to you. ** When Asriel speaks to you, he states that your name is "Chara" (or whatever name you chose for the fallen human). This is actually a flashback to when Chara first fell into the well. * Asriel Dreemurr's attack "Star Blazing" and "Galacta Blazing" strongly resemble PK Starstorm from the MOTHER series. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss Monsters Category:Boss